A cold Valentine's Day
by RosaPeach
Summary: A normal, but cold day, in Hinamizawa. That was something that Keiichi thought before he realised it was Valentine's Day! Why is Rena keeping so much distance from the others at school? What is bothering her? Read to find out. / bad summary / KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


**Cold Valentine's Day**

**(A/N: Okay (edited this author note, since I kind of screwed up with the geography in the old one .) Thanks to the review of Michael S. Repton I know that Valentine's Day is different in Japan :) , it suddenly reminded me of a few animes/Mangas (like Vampire Knight). Anyway enjoy this story)**

Cold days arrived in Hinamizawa, snow fell down on the ground and the cold winter breeze blew against the windows. I sighed when I looked outside. I felt tired, but I need to go now. I rushed downstairs, to the kitchen and packed my lunch. My mom gave me a small smile when I got my winter coat and shoes on. She was about to say something, but I had to say goodbye fast. I rushed over where I would meet up with Rena. On my way I had to be careful since the roads are slippery. After a few minutes I saw a girl waiting. That was definitely Rena. She was wearing a long black winter coat, a white scarf and black gloves. This winter wore Rena a lot of dark colours, I don't know why, but the rest of club also noticed that. I walked over to her and she gave me smile which I could barely see because of her scarf. "Ohayo Rena-chan." "O-Ohayo Keiichi-kun." We walked our way 'carefully' to the place where we would meet up with Mion. I noticed that Rena wasn't saying much.

I looked close at her face now. Her face was slightly flushed and her cute nose was a bit red. Probably a cold or something. She looked at me now. "Is there something wrong Keiichi-kun?" "No, it's nothing." "O-okay..." It was quiet again, until...She slipped. "Got you!" I said when I held her up.

"A-arigato Keiichi-kun..." She said when we walked further. "You're welcome, but you should be careful Rena." "Hau~...I know..." She said. She muttered something to herself. "What did you say?" I asked her. She looked at me. "A-anou...Well...uhm..." And there she goes. I sighed when I got her up again. "G-gomen...!" "It's okay." I smiled at her. She gave me a smile back, but it seemed more like a sad smile. I frowned "Is there something wrong Rena?" I asked. She looked a bit shocked, she shook her head and forced a smile (I think). "N-no! I'm fine!" I raised an eyebrow, and then I sighed. "Rena, you know that you can tell me when there's something wrong." "I-I know, but I'm fine." She smiled.

She didn't convince me, but I shrugged it off.

When we (Mion, Rena and I) entered the classroom, I noticed something. There was no trap of Satoko. I looked very alert around me. Mion hit me on my head. "Ow! What was that for?" I said.

"Hmm...I don't have a good reason, but probably because you were acting weird." She shrugged.

Rika walked over to me and patted my head. "It's okay Keiichi sir." She smiled at me, while Satoko just laughed at me. I smiled and went to my seat, I saw Rena staring at the window and I grinned. She looked kind of cute. "Earth to Rena." I said. She snapped out of her trance and she looked at me. "W-what is it..?" She asked. I grinned "You seemed a bit lost." "O-oh..." She said while she blushed. I laughed a bit and patted her head. "Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, if you say so..." I said and looked away. After a while I looked a bit at Rena again, she seemed lost again. I was about to snap her out of her thoughts, but I waited because I could swear that I saw watery eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and rubbed her eyes. I wondered what's going on. Is she sad or does she have irritated eyes? I looked to the ceiling for a while. When I looked at Rena again I saw she was looking at me, I think I startled her since she looked away fast with a slight blush.

This girl is making me curious, I frowned a bit. "Kei-chan, you look like an old man now." Mion grinned. "Oh really...? I thought that you were the 'Old man' here." I mocked. Mion and I were joking around for a while, until Chie-sensei asked us if we were doing some of our schoolwork and we were quiet again. Man...And if you think this day couldn't be stranger than it already is... "Ryuuguu-san, is there something wrong?" Chie-sensei asked, Rena waved her hands fast "A-ah, n-no nothing is wrong." I looked at her and noticed that her cheeks were still red. After Chie-sensei left I went over to her and placed my hand on her forehead. She was warmer than usual, I think it's a cold she has. "Ah...So you're feeling fine...?" I raised an eyebrow. "N-nani?" She looked so innocent when she said that. I poked her forehead a bit. "Baka...You're not feeling fine, are you?" I looked straight in to her eyes. She got nervous and looked away. When I was about to say something, Chie-sensei told me to go back to my seat. Is it me or was Chie-sensei in a bad mood or something. Is it a special day or something? "Psst...Mion.." I whispered and she turned to me. "What's it Kei-chan...?" "Why does it seem that Chie-sensei is in a bad mood...?" "Oh...Well you know it's Valentine's Day right?" I gulped. "Oh my...You forgot Valentine's day...? I thought a boy like you would remember that day!" Mion laughed a bit. My face was a bit flushed. "Can you just tell me the story you wanted tell me..." I snapped a bit which caused Mion to grin. She told me that Chie-sensei was always a bit grumpy on Valentine's Day, like she was waiting for her dream man. I grinned at the story and after a while we started working again until break.

Mion, Satoko and Rika went outside, I was about to go outside too, but I noticed that Rena just stared outside to window. I sighed, this was enough. I walked over to her and kneeled next to her. She didn't seem to notice me. "Rena..." I spoke softly and she turned head to look at me. "W-what is it?" I looked serious. "There is something wrong with you and I want to know why you're so down." She looked a bit shocked and then she gave me a smile, well... she tried to smile. "I-I'm just tired, no biggie!" I frowned at her. "Rena...You've been like this for a few weeks now...I don't believe that you're 'just tired', there is something else." Rena looked nervous and she blushed. She was playing a bit with her fingers, like a shy person would do. "I-it's really nothing..." She looked even more embarrassed. "You can tell me everything, so just tell me." She looked so unsure when I said that. "I-...I-I really..." She didn't finish her sentence. "Just tell me..." She took a deep breath. "Ireallylikeyou!" She said very fast. "Uhm I'm sorry...I didn't get that...Could you repeat that." I scratched to the back of my head. She took a deep breath again and looked with a flushed face at me. "I...I really like you...!" I froze. She likes me? Before I could say something back she ran past me. "O-oi! Wait Rena!" I ran after her.

She ran outside and so did I. It seemed that she left the school grounds and didn't look where she was going. Luckily Chie-sensei didn't see us leaving the school grounds. She slows down a bit and suddenly drops on the ground coughing. I immediately kneeled down in front of her. I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you out of your mind?" I said a bit angry. I saw her lip tremble and her eyes were getting watery. My eyes softened and I pulled her close. "How could I stay mad at you...?" I whispered in her ear and I kissed her on her forehead. She blushed and then she started to cough again. "We should get back and next time you run outside, you should take your jacket with you, baka." I grinned and stood up. She gave me a small smile and she stood up. We walked to school again and we sneaked inside. The break didn't end yet, so we were alone in the classroom again. I looked at Rena. She looked cold when she sat down on her chair. No wonder if you go without you jacket out in this weather. Okay I also went outside without a jacket, but I wasn't the one who already had a cold. I saw her shaking a bit and I sighed. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "K-k-Keiichi-kun! W-w-what are you doing...?!" "Sharing body heat, you're cold, aren't you?" I said like it was nothing. "Y-yes but-" "No 'but', besides I didn't gave you an answer yet." I smirked a bit. "But w-what I said was p-probably stupid of me..."She said a bit sad and embarrassed. "But what if I told you that I like you too...?" Rena's eyes went wide. "W-what..? D-do you really...?" She backed away from me, but I pulled her close again and kissed her. She was surprised by my action, but deepened it. After a few minutes we parted. "Will you be my valentine, Rena?" I said with a huge smile. Her smile grew bigger and she nodded. "Y-yes!" She kissed me again.

We stopped kissing when our friends walked in with their mouths open. "K-K-KEI-CHAN!" Mion's face was a bit flushed when she saw us. Satoko snickered and Rika gave us a gentle smile. "Ohoho! So Keiichi-san loves Rena...? How interesting!" "Congratulations Rena and Keiichi sir." "Sooooo, what's your secret?" Mion grinned at me and Rena. I think that Rena and I will get a lot of those questions for a while. I looked at Rena. "That's something we know and for you guys to figure out." I grinned "Right Rena-chan~?" Her face became even redder than normally.

After school we went to my house, since my parents weren't home and we wanted to talk some more to each other. Oh, and kissing of course. "Keiichi-kun, aren't you worried that you'll get a cold because of me...?" I grinned at her. "I don't care if I get a cold, as long as I'm with you~." Rena blushed again. "Hau~...Why do you always make me blush..." She said a bit embarrassed. "Because it looks cute." She smiled at me. "R-really...? Thanks..." She said while she plays nervous with her fingers again. I felt t that my smile grew bigger and I pulled her close. She smiled and rested her head against my chest. "You're mine, Rena..."She laughed a bit. "As long as it's you..." I kissed her forehead. We were quiet for a moment and then I wanted to ask her something. "Since how long have you liked me?" Her face became red again. "A-anou...I think already liked you when I saw you, but I-I developed feelings when we became friends." She smiled. "Really..? Wow...I think it's almost the same way how I started to like you." I said honest. I guess we were both afraid about ruining the friendship we just had and we might have thought that we didn't feel the same for each other. How awkward... I should have told her earlier, I should've noticed it before. "I still have a question for you Rena..." She looked a bit confused. "O-okay, what's it?" "Why have you been wearing those dark coloured clothes? Not that it's wrong or something, but we just didn't expect it from you." She giggled "Oh that, I just felt like wearing dark coloured clothes. Doesn't it look good on me...?" A look of insecurity was shown on her face. "No, no, no! It looks good on you!" I told her and the look of insecurity was gone. She smiled a bit again and kissed me. After a while the door opened and we froze. "Oh my! Aiko darling, look~! My son is finally a man~!" Oh no...My parents were home..."Oh how cute~! Ichirõ, grab the camera~! This must be in the photo-album~!" "Son, let's talk about the bees and the birds tonight~!" I face palmed myself and the faces of me and Rena were both as red as possible. How embarrassing!

And that's how we became girlfriend and boyfriend on Valentine's Day.

_Ps. NEVER go to your own house if you have crazy parents like mine on Valentine's Day! Signed by Meabara Keiichi_


End file.
